


【斯莉】平安夜/圣诞节

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 可怜老福特不让我发
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. Chapter 1

外面飘着雪，一点一点地落在莉莉的兜帽上面。

“西弗——西弗勒斯，是我。”莉莉轻声说。

门瞬间打开了，斯内普左右看看，一把把莉莉拉进了门，上下打量了一番：“我到处找你，天啊，你还好吗，感谢梅林。”

莉莉深吸了一口气，伸手抱住西弗勒斯的脖子，把自己埋进他怀里。

其实莉莉很痛恨自己这样，可是她没有地方去。

在不高兴的时候转身而去，又在需要的时候去敲西弗勒斯的门，这让莉莉感觉羞耻。但现在她不得不这么做。凤凰社已经就地解散了。

“我会回来的，你们要坚持，不管用什么方式，一定要保存有生力量。”邓布利多留下这些话之后不久就失踪了，凤凰社群龙无首，全部乱了套。

小矮星彼得立刻公开叛变，食死徒们开始收网，凤凰社成员们纷纷逃亡躲藏。

小天狼星前几天出去了就没回来，卢平躲进了狼人群落，普威特一家被抓。

詹姆问莉莉跟不跟他去阿尔巴尼亚。

莉莉摇摇头，虽然詹姆追了她好几年，但莉莉从没打算嫁给一个纯血统。能千百年来都保持纯血的家族，怎么可能没有血统偏见，就算詹姆没有，他的父母肯定有。莉莉并不觉得自己的血统有什么问题，她觉得自己也是高贵的纯麻瓜血。

何况邓布利多单独跟她聊过。

“局势比我想象中更差，亲爱的。如果你愿意，我想斯内普可以保护你。哦，不要觉得不好意思，”邓布利多打开一包比比多味豆，拿了一颗，“跟敌人是朋友也没有什么可羞愧的，这时候甚至是一种优势，我想能留在英国的人没有几个。”

“我跟他已经绝交了……”莉莉小声说。

邓布利多的眼镜闪了一下：“很可惜感情没有‘删除’键，存在过就是存在过。斯内普先生是真心对待你的，去找他吧。我一直在说爱，可我自己却一直小看爱的力量，有爱的存在却无视它，选择用魔杖来交流，实在太愚蠢了。”

莉莉觉得邓布利多嘴里的多味豆一定是苦瓜味的，因为他的表情很痛苦。

莉莉知道西弗勒斯爱她，她也爱过他，作为青梅竹马，她并不确定这份爱是消失了还是藏在心里某处。

“你没事真的太好了，我一直担心。我会想办法保护你，你不会有事的，谢谢你来找我，谢谢你相信我。”西弗勒斯给莉莉泡了热茶，还有小饼干，他站在一旁小心翼翼地看着她。

她瘦得厉害，满脸风霜，看得出最近一段时间没吃好也没睡好。

“为什么是你在谢我？明明是我来求你保护我收留我，”莉莉把手放在温暖的茶杯上，一股热量笼罩了她，“应该我谢你才对。”

“我们之间，不说这个，能帮你我就很开心了，”西弗勒斯由衷地说，这世界上能让他开心的事情并不多。

莉莉低头喝了一口茶，对他艰难地笑了一下，她实在笑不出来。

“早点休息，看你好像很久没睡觉似的，吃了饼干睡一觉，起来再吃饭。”西弗勒斯轻声说。

莉莉点点头，吃了一口饼干，看到西弗勒斯急匆匆地上楼，应该是去收拾房间，她心里热了一下。

躺在蓬松的床垫上，这是西弗勒斯的房间，虽然他肯定“清理一新”了很多遍，但莉莉还能闻见他的味道——一种柚木混合着佛手柑的味道。

这味道很让人安心，莉莉睡着了，梦见自己是一艘在暴风雨中马上要倾覆的小船，看到了灯塔的光。

看到莉莉睡着了，西弗勒斯立刻通过壁炉去了布莱克老宅。

“恭喜啊，我就说她会来找你的，”雷古勒斯对他笑笑，“你可得把握机会。”

“我不懂你的意思。”西弗勒斯抿紧嘴唇。

“你懂，你不过是还妄想两全其美。”雷古勒斯笑了笑，“看清楚形势吧，西弗勒斯，要把你在乎的东西暴露在黑魔王面前吗？你越在乎，他毁起来越开心。”

“你这些话很危险，雷古勒斯，”西弗勒斯平静地说。

“我们都知道这是真的。”雷古勒斯笑了起来，他才十八岁，笑起来就像个孩子，“你配合我，我配合你。”

斯莱特林庄园肃穆沉静，伏地魔并没有表现出任何胜利的喜悦，没有人知道为什么，也没有人敢问。

“My lord，”雷古勒斯在他脚边跪下，“我抓到了我那个叛逃的哥哥，不过他现在形象不佳，不能带过来见您。”

“形象不佳？怎么回事？”伏地魔垂下眼睛看着雷古勒斯，他很看好这个布莱克家继承人。

“叛逃家族要受水牢之刑，所以他现在……”雷古勒斯微笑起来，“爬都没办法爬。”

“哼，太便宜他了，”西弗勒斯撇撇嘴，“这种人必须交给主人处理。”

“当然，过几天我就把他带来，”雷古勒斯耸耸肩，用一种轻松的腔调说，“对了，抓小天狼星的时候顺手抓了一个泥巴种女人，我把她送给西弗勒斯了，禀告您一声，是不是我自作主张了？”

“我可不想要女人……”西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，他有些紧张，但他表现的蛮不在乎。

“就因为这样才给你的。”雷古勒斯做了一个鬼脸。

伏地魔抬起眼睛点点头：“西弗勒斯是应该有个女人了，不过泥巴种……”

“暖床而已，又不拿来生孩子，”雷古勒斯看了西弗勒斯一眼，“他想要血统更好的女人得自己去想办法，每天面对坩埚可是不成的。”

西弗勒斯立刻扭过脸，装作很气愤。

“女人无所谓，”伏地魔点点头，他转头对雷古勒斯说，“你哥哥你自己处理就好了，告诉他邓布利多已经死了，折了他的魔杖，不要对格兰芬多掉以轻心。”

雷古勒斯嘴角微微一翘：“这怎么成呢？需要主人您发落了他才行啊。”

“什么东西都要带到我眼前吗？”伏地魔轻蔑地摇摇头，“巴蒂还要把他爸爸抓来给我，我这里成了什么地方了，你们自己处理就好了。”

“是。”雷古勒斯垂下眼睛，恭敬地回答。

雷古勒斯的目的达到了，他一开始就不想把小天狼星交给伏地魔，现在小天狼星的支配权归他了。

回去的路上他警惕地看着西弗勒斯：“至少你要睡她，知道吗？她的你的女奴，不是你的女朋友！如果被人看见她被你养得白白胖胖，那她就完了！”

西弗勒斯不说话。

“她能参加凤凰社就证明她不是什么柔弱的小女孩，”雷古勒斯拍了拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，“她承受得了，你要知道如果她被其他人抓住……死都是恩赐。”

西弗勒斯回到家的时候，屋子里静悄悄的，莉莉还没醒来。他心里一片沉重，他不想做伤害莉莉的事情，可是理智告诉他不这么做又不行。

她不会大脑封闭术，她一进门的时候他就发觉了，所以他甚至不能告诉她实情。

西弗勒斯叹了口气，拖着脚步走到了卧室门口，轻轻推开门。


	2. Chapter 2

外面又开始下雪了，一点一点的白色小绒球，可爱得要命。四季不在乎你的悲喜，它们永远美得超乎你想象。

西弗勒斯进来的时候莉莉醒了，她好久没睡得这么踏实了。

“西弗？”她揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来。

“先吃东西还是先洗澡？”西弗勒斯的声音有一点抖，他对她伸出手，莉莉握住了。

他其实很害怕，这可能是莉莉对他最后的友善吧。

“我想先洗澡。”莉莉小声说，她已经好久没洗澡了。

“嗯，”西弗勒斯把她拉起来，盥洗室里洗澡水已经放好了，被保温咒温着。

“莉……”关门前西弗勒斯欲言又止。

“怎么了？西弗？”莉莉睁大眼睛看着他。

但西弗勒斯终究什么也没说，转身出去了。

莉莉在洗澡。

西弗勒斯一脸黯然地坐在沙发上，女奴？女奴？不，他捂住脸，他一点都不想伤害莉莉。

至少等她洗完澡吃完饭吧，她瘦成那样。

他其实想要无限拖延下去，但莉莉终究吃完了东西。

“很好吃，西弗，这是你做的吗？”莉莉对他点点头，吃光了盘子。

“吃完了？”西弗勒斯看着莉莉，运行起大脑封闭术。

“嗯，”莉莉用餐巾擦了擦嘴。

西弗勒斯走近了莉莉，一把把她打横抱了起来，往卧室走。

莉莉惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“怎么了？”

“你现在是我的了，”他的语调没有任何起伏，“别挣扎，如果你不想去圣芒戈。”

“什么？你要干什么？西弗？西弗勒斯！放开我！”莉莉尖叫起来，用力推他。

可他不再是当初的少年，他比她强壮太多。莉莉的魔杖也不在手边。

“别这样，西弗，西弗，求你了……”莉莉挣扎着，被他压在榻上，她惊恐地望着他，却发现他瞳孔里没有任何情绪。

“别！挣！扎！”就像剥开一颗糖那样简单，她身上还有刚洗过澡的香味，肌肤很白，像一颗榛子。

他的吻落了下来，他在发抖。

莉莉忽然明白要发生什么，她哽咽了一声：“别这么对我，西弗，别……”

回答她的是更深入的探索，他的动作很生涩，但他知道要做什么，甚至那感觉不能说不好。

如果她爱他，这甚至算不错，莉莉很害怕，她甚至下意识地抱紧了西弗勒斯的脖子，躲避那只手，把满是眼泪的脸埋在他的颈窝里。

他身上也是柚木和佛手柑的味道，莉莉忽然想起自己在哪里闻到过这个味道，在斯拉格霍恩的魔药课上，他说你们猜这是什么魔药？它有螺旋上升的气流。

莉莉哭得更厉害了。

强迫自己不去思考，西弗勒斯现在只考虑不伤到莉莉需要的润度，他不太确定在这种情况下莉莉会不会产生他要的东西，要不要用魔咒。不过，实际情况比他想象里要好。

入口有些太小，里面却像一块融化的黄油。

“西弗，”莉莉吸了吸鼻子，为什么？她不懂，刚才明明一切都还好，现在却？甚至她的了悟都更像一种讽刺，爱？爱？！“天啊，西弗，好疼，别这样，求求你，出去！出去！”莉莉整个人都开始发抖，不是冷，壁炉温暖的火焰让房间很温暖，她就是止不住的发抖。

然后她像火苗一样摇曳起来，她不记得自己说了什么，大约是一些哀求的话，空气中有淡淡的血腥味，她希望他快一点结束，她很难受，这件事跟小说里写的一点都不一样。

可惜西弗勒斯算是初哥时长里的佼佼者，倒霉的只能是莉莉，虽然后来不太疼了，但那感觉也远远称不上好。

整件事她一直在哭，他也一点没停。

事后莉莉什么都不记得，她是受害者，受害者不能自己去洗干净，受害者装死就行了，莉莉缩成一个小虾米。她在哀悼自己的爱情和童贞。

实在没办法把这样的莉莉赶到佣人房里，西弗勒斯抱着她，她抽泣了几声，没有再动也没有再说话。

第二天莉莉觉得自己全身都疼，她怒瞪着西弗勒斯：“我疯了居然自己送上门，我要走，我宁愿被食死徒抓……”

其实西弗勒斯也有点疼，但莉莉说要走，那绝对不行。

他把她翻了一个面，“睡”服教育。

“莉莉，圣诞节快乐。”他在她耳边说。

莉莉对梅林发誓绝对不是越大越好，那是一种刑具。

说要走，用刑。

不吃饭，用刑。

不说话，用刑。

不睡觉，没办法不睡觉，莉莉太累了。

雷古勒斯今天带着小天狼星来找西弗勒斯，让他们交流一下，免得郁闷。

小天狼星一见到莉莉就明白她发生了什么，她满脸纯春情，黑眼圈比自己还大。

“西里斯，天啊，你也……”莉莉捂住嘴，“你跟雷古勒斯？”

“没有！我们没有……”小天狼星拼命摇头，他可不想承认跟雷古勒斯之间的事情，但很明显，莉莉看出来了。

“我不明白，他像换了一个人。”莉莉叹了口气。

“有什么不明白的，食死徒都这样的，没有心。”小天狼星拍拍莉莉，“你应该担心别的，我听雷古勒斯那混蛋说，伏地魔要安排单身的食死徒联姻。”

“什么？”莉莉大吃一惊，西弗勒斯要结婚？

“对，到时候你连现在的日子都没有，女主人会把你先弄死，不弄死也弄残废，我记得谁家，丈夫偷家养小精灵，那女主人就给家养小精灵身上泼上热油，烫的皮开肉绽，然后把刚扒下的老鼠皮黏上去，老鼠皮长到了她伤口上，最后变成了一只大老鼠。”

“别说了，”莉莉想吐。

“你危险了。”小天狼星觉得自己这一点比莉莉占优势，雷古勒斯就算结婚，新布莱克太太也不会针对大伯吧？

“你也注意点，你别忘了你可是前继承人，新布莱克太太如果害怕你的继承权，一定会先弄死你。”莉莉担心地说。

不知道为什么，雷古勒斯觉得小天狼星跟莉莉见面之后更加郁闷了。

西弗勒斯则觉得莉莉对他没那么剑拔弩张了。

跟小天狼星聊完，莉莉知道大家的处境都差不多，这应该是活下去的代价。相比小天狼星身陷布莱克老宅，西弗勒斯家里一个闲杂人等都没有，已经是很不错了。

“西弗，你要结婚吗？”莉莉担心地问，她可很少主动跟西弗勒斯说话。

那其实是雷古勒斯胡说的，但西弗勒斯没打算否定：“如果黑魔王指示联姻……”

“别，”莉莉蹲在他身前，“别……”

“那要看你了，”西弗勒斯挑起下巴亲了亲莉莉，“让我根本没精力再娶一个，嗯？”

“那我有点不成熟的小意见。”莉莉眨巴眼睛。这种事要交流才能共同进步，进步了就不疼了，不疼了就有榨干他的可能性。

第二年的圣诞节，伏地魔在斯莱特林庄园举办了盛大的游园会，食死徒跟圣徒搞联谊。

莉莉作为西弗勒斯的女仆参加，低调地跟小天狼星挤在角落。很多女人对雷古勒斯感兴趣，还好西弗勒斯长得并不亲切。

“那个银色头发的是格林德沃。”小天狼星对莉莉说，“曾经被邓布利多打败过的一代黑魔王，看来他跟伏地魔联手了。”

“那他身边那个红头发的男人是谁？”莉莉指了指那人，“有点眼熟啊。”

“我也觉得有点眼熟，想不起来。”小天狼星说。

“他怀孕了？”莉莉盯着他紫色的巫师袍。

“看上去像，格林德沃这么大岁数这么有活力？”小天狼星咋舌。

格林德沃有活力的地方可不仅仅是这个。

晚宴前，格林德沃走上讲台，宣讲了他统治麻瓜的展望，同时表示巫师人口太少了，希望大家努力为巫师界添丁进口，不必遵守那些繁文缛节。

西弗勒斯似笑非笑地看了一眼莉莉，莉莉瞬间红了脸。

结果被小天狼星看见了，“哎？莉莉，你脸红什么？你不会是跟鼻……跟斯内普动真格的吧？不是吧，莉莉，你跟我说清楚，这是演技吧？”小天狼星怪叫。

“我只是虚与委蛇罢了。”莉莉严肃地说，“跟你一样。”

小天狼星张张嘴，表情像吃了鼻涕虫。

半夜伏地魔睡不着起来散步，他屈居格林德沃之下有些郁闷，但他斗不过他，格林德沃更懂得邀买人心，而且别人认不出，他可是认得那个人是邓布利多的，能让“母亲”返老还童的孩子，魔力一定大的惊人。

或许他应该把那些灵魂碎片收回来，或许他也应该找个优质的女人生个孩子，血统无所谓，一定要资质好。


End file.
